


None may deny her

by harborshore



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harborshore/pseuds/harborshore
Summary: "For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack." - Rudyard Kipling.





	None may deny her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomeancity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomeancity/gifts).



_That one._ Wulfra is adamant. _We need him._

Thomas sighs. Decades of London’s finest passing before her eyes, and nothing. Now she wants Probationary Constable Peter Grant, who found a ghost by sheer chance.

“We don’t have a puppy to give him, you know,” he murmurs.

She projects what can only be termed an eye-roll at him.

_That will be arranged. He’s mine. Ours. Pack._

Pack. What a thought.

And an apprentice, to boot.


End file.
